Ice Cream, Kittens and Puppies
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Yuzuriha and Fai have a conversation about kittens and puppies over ice cream. Fluff ahead! KuroFai implications


Disclaimer: Don't own them, because if I did, Yuzuriha and Fai would so be BFFs...

There is simply not enough interaction betweeen the two of them in the canon or in the fandom. There should be more. For they are adorable kitties together who don't need Kusanagi or Kurogane.

Warnings: Does have some KuroFai implications if that is a turn-off for you.

* * *

The sun was warm and relaxing, the sky was clear, and he was fairly sure love was blossoming back at the Cat's Eye by this point. After consenting to give Syaoran a break from training, Big Puppy had gone wandering off somewhere, and after a few minutes, Fai announced he was going for a walk, leaving the two children alone. He had first gone in search of the disappeared puppy, but his injured leg cut his walk a little short and fruitless. Still, he was unwilling to interrupt the two he left behind, so he decided to just sit on a bench and watch everyone else go walking by. 

"Big Kitty-san!"

He smiled at the young girl waving as she ran towards him, her dog bounding by her side. "Hello, Yuzuriha-chan, Inuki-kun," he said, looking about for the other companion he was used to seeing by her side. "Where's your partner?"

"He had to go take care of something at home, so I'm taking the day off and enjoying the scenery." She smiled at him and her dog wagged his tail. "Where are your companions?"

"Little Kitty and Little Puppy are at the café, and I'm not sure where Big Puppy went." He looked across the street to a shop that had been intriguing him ever since he sat down. Happy looking people who went in came out even happier with some soft looking concoction. It seemed like something the girl with him would like. Besides, he hated being alone, and from what he could see Yuzuriha seemed like the type of chipper company that made you forget about your troubles. "Yuzuriha-chan, would Kusanagi-san mind if I treated you to 'ice cream'?"

"I love ice cream! It's my favorite!" she squealed. "Kusanagi-san won't mind, I'm sure." She offered her hand to help him stand, which he gratefully accepted. "Besides, Big Kitty-san is my friend."

He faltered for a moment, but Yuzuriha seemed not to notice, pulling him eagerly by the hand across the street to the ice cream shop. He let her take care of the ordering since he had no idea what any of the flavors meant and allowed her to pick for him since looking at all the varieties was making him dizzy. He took a small taste as they walked back across the street to his bench, and he had to admit, this 'ice cream,' whatever it really was, was really good. Yuzuriha seemed twice as cheerful as she had been now that she had her favorite treat to munch on.

"How long do you think I should wait until I go to visit Little Kitty-chan?" she asked between licks of ice cream.

"You can go visit her now if you would like." He smiled at her. "I'm sure you would have a lot more fun with another girl your age than you would sitting here with a cripple like me."

Yuzuriha shook her head. "I don't want Big Kitty-san to be lonely. Besides, Little Kitty-chan is spending time with Little Puppy-san." She took a small bit from the top of her ice cream cone. "Little Puppy really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Ah" Fai agreed, mentally imaging all the cute scenarios that could be happening in the café at the moment. He absentmindedly ate some more of his treat.

"Does Big Puppy love Big Kitty the same way?" Yuzuriha asked innocently, causing him to nearly choke on his ice cream. "Big Kitty-san!" She patted his back while he finished his coughing fit and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," she told him after he regained his composure. "I thought because of the names… I thought you were-" she broke off and blushed to the ground.

"It's alright, Yuzuriha-chan." Still blushing fiercely, she turned to look at him, and he smiled reassuringly at her. "And to answer your question, Big Puppy does not love me like Little Puppy loves Little Kitty."

Her smile faltered for a moment, and she seemed to have forgotten about her treat. "Then," she said, looking down at the ground, "Big Puppy must love you in some other way," she finished, turning her grin back to him.

He blinked a few times; even he could be overwhelmed by such powerful cheerfulness, especially when it was so honest. "Demo, I don't think Big Puppy loves me at all."

"I'm sure he does in his own way," she responded brightly. Fai made a mental note never to let Kurogane spend alone time with Yuzuriha. She might just melt his brain. He giggled imagining a brain-dead Kurogane mumbling something about ice cream and crazy cats. "He wouldn't still be with you if he didn't care in some way."

A sparrow flew by over their heads, and Yuzuriha paused for a moment to watch its flight. "Love can be strange sometimes, ne? Sometimes it just feels like that person was meant to be by your side, even if circumstances are trying to prevent it." Fai thought it sounded a lot like Yuko-san's hitsuzen she had mentioned so long ago. "I'm sure Big Puppy feels it too. He couldn't stay away from you even if he wanted to. No mortal should ever try to separate what fate has decreed should be together."

"So," she continued, turning her full attention back to him, "you just have to keep watching, and you'll see how Big Puppy really feels about you." With a broad smile she finished off her frozen treat.

"Yuzuriha-chan…"

"And you'll also see," Fai found it amazing how fast she could switch from being extremely cheerful to completely somber, "that the two of you don't have to be lonely anymore." She smiled at him, and this time her smile wasn't happy or cheerful, it was gentle and caring, reminding him so much of another smile he still remembered in his dreams.

He wrapped the arm currently not holding the ice cream around her small shoulders and pulled her against him. "Big Kitty-san?" However, she didn't pull away repulsed as he half-expected her to, she merely wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and smiled. It had been such a long time since he had had someone to hug, and he was perfectly willing to stay there as long as she was willing to be with him.

"Oi, what exactly are you doing?" the familiar strains of Big Puppy's voice made him open his eyes, though he was reluctant to pull away from the girl's embrace. "Are you sure you're not running away because you're wanted in your world for child molestation?" Fai gave a hollow laugh; could that really be what Kuro-tan thought about him? "That's the third person I've seen you touching that's less than half your age."

"Silly Kuro-wanwan, you don't know how old I am. Besides, it's a hug; you hug your friends," he instructed, giving the girl in his arms a slight squeeze.

"Hug!" she reiterated, wrapping her arms tighter around his midsection.

"Is Big Puppy jealous that he's never gotten a hug from me?"

"What is that in your hand?"

"It's ice cream," Fai told him, pushing the melting remains of his treat towards the ninja who subsequently raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to try it?"

Fai amazed himself with his speed sometimes, especially when he was so injured. Between the time Kurogane opened his mouth to respond and before any sound actually came out, Fai closed the distance between them and shoved what little remained of his ice cream cone into the other man's mouth. "It's good, isn't it?"

"We should be getting back to the kids," he said as soon as he swallowed. Oh, dear, Kuropuppy was getting used to Fai force-feeding him. That wouldn't do at all.

While Fai was pondering this most recent dilemma, Kurogane had switched his attention to the mage's previous companion. "Are you going to come with us so you can visit the princess or what?"

She bounced up from her seat. "Actually, I have something I need to take care of, but please tell Little Kitty-chan that I'll be coming over in a bit. Thank you for the treat, Big Kitty-san." She turned and went jogging in the other direction with Inuki at her heels. "Good luck!" she called back over her shoulder.

"What are you two plotting?" Kurogane accused as soon as she looked away.

"Nothing at all." He grinned, took a step, and pretended to stumble. He grabbed Kurogane's arm to "balance" himself and made sure he was properly latched on. "Kuro-sama, you might have to carry me back to the café." Kurogane _tched_ and looked away from the blonde. "I think I might have reinjured myself looking for you earlier." The ninja appeared unmoved by his requests. "Please, Big Puppy? If you don't carry me, I'll be stuck out here all night and then the oni might eat me."

With a sigh, the ninja wrapped an arm around the skinny man's waist and hoisted him to his shoulder. "This is absolutely the last time I carry you anywhere," he informed the mage as he started back to the café.

"Whatever you say, Kuro-chan."

* * *

Read, review, feed me... Seriously, I'm a starving college student. 


End file.
